Frozen inside
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: Mi bella durmiente, en el más literal de los sentidos: si no rompía el hechizo, jamás abriría los ojos de nuevo. Solo podía pensar en una cosa: venganza, Undergrowth lo pagaría. semi-lime - Post PP - DxS


Les dije que regresaría y así fue .w. ¡¡Mi vida es escribir fics!! Feliz 2009!!! 8D  
Okay, llevo trabajando en este fic más de dos semanas, me encanta, y espero que a ustedes también les guste.  
Mi fic No. 30 en fanfiction :3 ¡récord personal!

La idea original no es mía, es de **MichVS95** en DeviantArt y un FanArt que me encantó, se llama "My heart" y no lo pondré aquí porque FF no pone las urls que le pido u-u

**Advertencia:** El fic es largo y tedioso.

Oh sí, el fic tiene playlist, y si no escuchan las canciones, esta noche un monstruo se los comerá .o.

**Better than me - Hinder  
Behind blue eyes - Limp Bizkit  
My heart - Paramore  
Leave out all the rest - Linkin park  
Bring me to life - Evanescence**

* * *

**Frozen inside**  
**Por:** sam-ely-ember

* * *

Siempre me pregunté cómo sería traicionar a alguien amado, cuál sería la sensación al dejar de lado los sentimientos para hacer lo correcto, a quién tendría que traicionar para hacerlo y por qué debería hacerlo. He de decir que no es sencillo, que me siento miserable y que de todas las personas en las que pude haber pensado, ella sería la última, las razones no son justas y daría lo que soy y más para darle solución.

Todo comenzó hace dos días, en el lugar donde puedes sentirte poderoso e impotente a la vez: los sueños. Aquel sueño había sido tan vívido, tan real, que estuve despierto desde las 4 de la mañana, hora en la que escapé de una pesadilla frustrante y aterradora, el corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, y aunque las imágenes no eran claras en estado consciente, aún podía sentir la tristeza que me hizo llorar en aquel sueño. Esa mañana, cuando medio adormilado luchaba contra la puerta de mi casillero, ella llegó por sorpresa y cubrió mis ojos, la identifiqué fácilmente por su aroma a vainilla y rosas.

-Señorita Manson, ¡qué sorpresa!

-Lo mismo digo yo, Señor Fenton. ¿Por qué parece que no ha dormido en varios días?

-Porque me despierto varias veces en la noche al soñar con la mujer más hermosa de este planeta: mi novia.

-Tienes que dejar de hacerme sonrojar en público.- Su susurro dejó al descubierto el nerviosismo. –Haré que lo pagues caro.

-Es tu culpa tenerme como un idiota.- Repliqué en tono de burla. –No puedo concentrarme ni dormir cuando pienso en ti y no pensar en ti es tortuoso.

-Tonto.- Se rió y besó mi mejilla para quitar las manos de mis ojos. Finalmente pude girarme y contemplarla, fascinante como siempre. –Tienes que dormir, Danny, luces fatal.

-Muchas gracias, tú por el contrario luces hermosa.- Rodó los ojos en medio de una sonrisa.

Iba a responder –muy seguramente con un comentario sarcástico- pero fue interrumpida por los gritos de Tucker que estaba siendo arrastrado hasta el salón de clases por los agentes del ayuntamiento. Literalmente. Ese día teníamos examen y él se escudaba en sus obligaciones como alcalde para excusarse de las pruebas, pero entonces no tenía escape. Ambos nos reímos con desdén, Tuck no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Súbitamente mi vista se nubló, y en vez de la imagen de mi mejor amigo siendo arrastrado hasta el salón, estaba el paisaje desolado que había sido mi pesadilla. Sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo, la realidad había desaparecido y yo estaba en medio de un vasto espacio oscuro cubierto por niebla. Mi voz parecía haberse perdido y difícilmente podía caminar, ni siquiera volar, incluso aunque –sin haberlo notado- estuviese en mi forma fantasma.

Avancé un poco y unas inmensas ramas espinosas comenzaron a aparecer, parecía una jungla amazónica, justo como durante la primera invasión de Undergrowth, y un olor a vainilla y rosas me alarmó. Sentí la necesidad de correr e hice caso omiso al esfuerzo sobrehumano que requería moverse entre la espesa niebla.

Entonces la vi. Tumbada sobre el suelo, vestida como la sirviente del fantasma vegetal que había negado a su familia y amigos por el bien de la naturaleza. Pero estaba inmóvil y mi necesidad de correr se convirtió en la necesidad de correr y abrazarla. Cuando la tuve entre mis brazos, no hubo cambio alguno, continuaba inmóvil, fría. Se había ido. Quería gritar su nombre lo más alto, en esperanza de desaparecer el dolor de mi desgarrado corazón, ese vacío que se hizo presente en el estómago, pero sin voz, no hubo más que deshacerme en lágrimas abrazándola.

-¡Danny!- alguien llamó, lejos. –Danny por Dios, ¡despierta! No me hagas esto.

-¿Sam?- respondí confundido, mudo. Pero yo la tenía entre mis brazos y ella estaba…

-Aquí estoy, Danny. Por favor, despierta.

Reaccioné. Al abrir los ojos vi desenfocado el techo del pasillo de la escuela y cuando la vista se aclaró, el rostro de Sam apareció, había una expresión angustiada en él. Moví la cabeza un poco y vi los rostros de mis compañeros sobre mí, opuesto al lado de Sam estaba Tucker, con una expresión tan preocupante como la de mi novia.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté confundido.

-Eso explícalo tú- repuso Tucker, aún tenso –Lo que vi fue cómo te desplomabas en el suelo antes de escuchar a Sam gritándote para que despertaras.

Giré mi vista para hablar a Sam -¿Estás bien?

-¿Yo? ¡Qué rayos estás pensando! ¡Deja de asustarme así!- no estaba enojada pero su voz podría refutar eso –Y si preguntas si estoy bien, ¡no estoy bien! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

-Me alegra que estés bien- sonreí acariciando su rostro. Habiendo recordado mi sueño y el pánico que me causó perderla, no podía estar más feliz de verla como la persona espléndida que era.

-Tonto.- Repitió y su expresión tensa se relajó para dedicarme una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Lancer, acercándose.

-Fenton se desmayó, profesor.- Aclaró Dash mientras mis amigos me ayudaron a ponerme en pie.

-¿Está todo bien, Daniel?

-Para ser honesto, no. No he dormido muy bien y supongo que me quedé sin fuerzas.

-He dejado en claro que no me gusta hacer consideraciones con usted, especialmente por "su título"- se refería a mi condición de salvador del mundo –Pero hoy haré una excepción. Dejaremos el examen para mañana, descanse.- Continuó su camino al salón e incitó a los estudiantes a retirarse. Se giró y habló a mis amigos: -Manson, Foley. Acompáñenlo, tomarán el examen mañana también.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Tucker aliviado, Sam le miró con ira. –Es decir…claro, no hay problema.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero era evidente que no quería ir a mi casa –para tener que explicarle todo a mis padres- y nadie opuso resistencia. Terminamos yendo al parque para tumbarnos en el pasto y disfrutar de la soledad de la mañana, ya que todos estaban trabajando o estudiando, estábamos nosotros tres, la fuente y el susurro de los árboles. Me sentí mucho mejor cuando, recostado en el suelo, el viento arrastraba el aroma de Sam hasta mí y me permitía relajarme al ritmo de la música suave que Tucker había puesto en su PDA. Abrí los ojos cuando Sam –que estaba recostada sobre mi pecho- se levantó y vi cómo ella y Tucker intercambiaban miradas de complicidad.

-¿Qué?- demandé sentándome.

-Danny, hermano, sabemos que no quieres hacerlo pero…- Tucker se mostró vacilante –Debes decirle a tus padres.

-Chicos, por favor.

-Es en serio, Danny.- Repuso Sam. –Nos preocupamos por ti.

-Lo que le dije a Lancer era cierto- expliqué intentando defenderme, de ninguna manera le contaría eso a mis padres. –No he dormido bien y el sueño que me ha mantenido despierto me derribó allá en el pasillo. Y sí es contigo Sam, pero no de la forma en la que te lo dije.

-¿Entonces, qué es?

-No quiero hablar de eso, ¿bien?

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?- Preguntó mi amigo, expectante.

-Relajarme y dormir un poco. ¿Qué más podría hacer?

-¿Has considerado que puede ser obra de Nocturno?

-Sammy, en ese caso mi sueño no sería tan…gris.

-Pero no puedes descartarlo.

-Tucker tiene razón, no me sorprendería que, luego de casi un año de estar tranquilos volvieran a atacarnos…no sé, Skullker o Undergrowth.

Me invadió el pánico. De todos los fantasmas en los que ella podría pensar, tenía que mencionar al monstruo que me la había arrebatado en sueños. Ambos se dieron cuenta de mi reacción y no me sorprendió que sospecharan que me desmayaría de nuevo, pero no me sentía adormilado, me sentía furioso, ansioso, preocupado. Pedí a Tucker que nos dejara solos y me sorprendió mucho que accediera sin hacer sus bromas típicas al respecto. Aprecié mucho ese gesto.

-Danny, ¿está todo bien?

-Hmm…no.- Suspiré. Estábamos sentados, mirándonos fijamente, ella con una expresión desconcertada y yo con el dolor impreso en el rostro. –Es por mi sueño. No quería hablar de esto contigo pero la desolación me va a carcomer si no te lo cuento.

-Deja de dar rodeos, me tienes angustiada.

-Muy bien. En mi sueño pierdo la voz y la capacidad de volar. Es un espacio negro, lleno de niebla y de repente empiezan a aparecer raíces gigantes. Entonces tú apareces de la nada en el suelo, vestida como la sirviente de Undergrowth y cuando llego a ti…bueno…

-…estoy muerta. ¿Es eso?

-Precisamente.

-Danny, es un sueño, solo eso. No te preocupes, tú siempre estarás ahí para protegerme, confío plenamente en ti.

Hasta ese momento no había entendido el porqué de mi falta de voz o de vuelo, pero fue claro: significaba mi impotencia para poder protegerla del peligro. ¿¡Qué no podía verlo!? Yo no era un héroe perfecto, dudosamente podría considerárseme como un héroe verdadero, y si no podía protegerla, ella……pensarlo era doloroso. ¿Qué haría yo si ella no estaba? Había personas muy importantes en mi vida, y pensar en que ellas también podrían irse era punzante, pero Sam era mi soporte, mi compañera, temprano para decirlo pero la consideraba el amor de mi vida.

-¿¡No lo entiendes!?- la sostuve con fuerza entre mis brazos mientras sentí el pánico devorarme, robándome lágrimas nuevamente -¿Qué pasa si no estoy ahí? No puedes asegurar que soy a prueba de todo. No podría perderte, pensarlo me destroza.

-Danny…- susurró con un tono que no supe interpretar, luego sentí sus brazos devolviendo el gesto. –Entiendo cómo te sientes, ¿sabes lo mucho que me angustia pensar en que tú podrías no regresar de una batalla? Pero no dejo que eso me bloquee.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-Pienso en la cosa más estúpida pero más importante de todas: te amo. Y eso es suficiente para querer pasar cada momento contigo y esperanzarme en que todo saldrá bien.

-Yo también te amo.- Dije, intentando aferrarme al sentimiento más vívido en mí para disipar el miedo. –Y no es una cosa estúpida.

-Lo dije porque es evidente- rió. -¿Vas a besarme o te quedarás llorando como un tonto?- eso me hizo reír a mí.

No necesitaba excusas para besarla, pero siempre era lindo que lo pidiera. Besarla era una sensación… ¿cómo describirla?, única. A pesar de ya casi cumplir un año juntos, siempre sentía ese cosquilleo en la boca del estómago siquiera con el roce de su mano. Y era eso mismo lo que me hacía tan dependiente de ella: ¿quién, si no Samantha Manson, podría despertar en mí el mar de emociones que sentía ahora?

-¿Mejor?- susurró con la respiración agitada, igual que yo.

-Sí, mejor.

-Vamos, visitemos a Tucker un rato.

Pasamos el día en el ayuntamiento, ambos lograron su propósito de distraerme y de hecho podría decirse que fue un buen tiempo de esparcimiento. Nos fuimos sobre las tres, justo para hacer creer a mis padres que regresábamos de la escuela como cualquier otro día, luego de rechazar un almuerzo cocinado por mi papá y de despedirnos con otro beso que me dejó sin aliento, Sam se fue a casa haciéndome prometer que no me preocuparía más por el asunto.

Pero fue una promesa que me vi obligado a romper. ¿Cómo no preocuparme por eso?, incluso re-estudiando para el examen pospuesto, la imagen de mi sueño se aparecía como un demonio constante, imparable, invencible. Pero, ¿y si realmente era obra de Nocturno con el propósito de debilitarme para un próximo ataque? Eso significaba que no debía darle más vueltas al asunto y prepararme para enfrentar al fantasma de los sueños pronto.

Inesperadamente esa noche pude dormir sin inconvenientes, no soñé pero eso definitivamente era mejor a esa pesadilla inescrutable y aterradora. Eso significó que al día siguiente pude presentar el examen sin más preocupaciones de las debidas, pasar todos los periodos de clase prestando atención y derrochar la tarde en casa de Sam viendo algunas películas en la súper mini sala de cine. Y cuando cayó la noche, tuvimos la oportunidad de discutir algo que jamás habíamos llegado a tocar pero que pronto adquiriría prioridad.

-Dime algo- me interrogó en medio de una película cuyo nombre no recordaba -¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-¿Puedes responder o no?

-Bien. Definitivamente a no poder proteger de forma plena a todas las personas que amo, o aún peor, a que terminen heridos por mi culpa. ¿Eso resuelve tu duda?

-Sí- pareció divertirse.

-Ahora te toca a ti.

-De acuerdo. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no le temía a ningún fantasma? Mentí. Lo cierto es que hay un fantasma que me sobrecoge y que ni mis peores pesadillas pueden igualar.- Desvió la mirada y se dedicó a contemplar nuestras manos entrelazadas. –Es Undergrowth.- Debió notar mi tensión por lo que dijo a continuación –Sí, por eso de cierta forma entiendo lo de tu pesadilla y por eso mismo saqué el tema ahora.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar en particular?

-Lo cierto es que, mientras estuve bajo su control, parte de mí era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, y creo que incluso tú lo notaste. Por eso me costó mucho trabajo perdonarme por ser débil, porque, en medio de mi debilidad logré lastimarte.

-No veo tu punto.

-Disculpa, le estoy dando vueltas al asunto de nuevo, ¿verdad?- asentí y ella suspiró. –Estuve pensando sobre tu pesadilla y sobre lo que me ocurrió aquella vez. Necesito que me prometas algo: si vuelve a ocurrir, tú no dudarás en hacer lo correcto, me incluya a mí o no.

-Sam, yo no puedo prometerte tal cosa.- ¿Anteponer otras cosas a ella?

-Sé sensato, por favor. Hacer lo correcto no siempre es lo más fácil o lo más conveniente para sí mismo, pero he ahí el punto de su importancia.

-Lo que estás diciendo es que debería tener la suficiente fuerza como para derrotarte si fueras mi enemigo, ¿es eso?

-Precisamente.

-No creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para eso. Lo siento.

-No quiero sonar pesimista pero cuando llegue el momento, sabrás qué hacer.

Ese fue el final de la discusión, me pareció curioso el no haber discutido ese punto con anterioridad pero supongo que el momento no se había presentado. Quizá mi sueño había funcionado como factor premonitorio a nuestro "acuerdo", aunque yo no había llegado a ningún acuerdo con ella en realidad. Y para ser sincero dudaba mucho poder hacer lo correcto de llegar la situación: yo era obstinado, impaciente y mis prioridades muchas veces carecían de un orden lógico. Lo peor del asunto es que yo era consciente de aquellas limitaciones y me sentía bien viviendo con eso.

Pero cualquier proceso mental que estuviera haciendo careció de sentido los siguientes minutos. Bajé el rostro hacia la chica que estaba recostada sobre mi pecho y descubrí que ella también me estaba observando a quietud. Inmediatamente me invadió el deseo de besarla, sin pausas, sin respirar. Y ella no tuvo problema en devolver el gesto, aunque esta vez fue completamente distinta a las anteriores: fue un gesto fiero, desmedido, insaciable, que no terminó ahí sino que dio paso a la sarta de caricias que solo habían sido tan intensas una vez en el pasado. No supe cómo fue que terminamos recostados horizontalmente sobre el enorme sofá, yo sobre ella intentando imprimir el menor peso posible y ella aferrada a mi espalda, con las manos bajo mi camisa.

Entonces ambos parecimos recordarlo. Hacía unos cuatro meses, cuando pasamos juntos un increíblemente largo rato en su habitación, había sucedido lo mismo y los dos reaccionamos tensos ante la posibilidad de dar el siguiente paso. Acordamos que no era tiempo de eso, que dada nuestra temprana, joven e inexperta relación esperaríamos un tiempo prudencial y que se daría de mutuo acuerdo, además que, de llegar a suceder de nuevo, nos obligaríamos a detenernos antes de que el asunto llegara a escalas mayores. Un trato justo, y sé que detenerme en ese momento no fue más fácil para mí que para ella.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo con un gesto burlón, tensa.

-¿Por qué me lo haces más difícil?- refuté, también divertido –No es justo conmigo.

-¿Contigo? ¡Qué hay de mí! ¿Crees que también me resulta sencillo?- se rió a carcajadas y me obligó a besarla de nuevo.

-Wow, basta- me separé un tanto brusco -¿Crees que ahora deberíamos…?

-No, no debemos. Solo te estaba probando.

-Muy divertido- me reí, pero no tenía intenciones de levantarme. ¡Dios, estaba cómodo así!

-Bien, levántate, tienes que volver a casa.

-De acuerdo. ¿Prometes soñar conmigo hoy?

-Como todas las noches, tonto.

Me levanté, a regañadientes y volé hasta mi casa, aparecí por la sala solo para que todos supieran que había regresado y posteriormente me encerré en mi cuarto, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada. ¡Qué cerca había estado! Si no estaba equivocado –como casi siempre era- la tradición norteamericana era que a mis 17, casi 18 años, ya hubiese _estado_ con mi chica al menos dos veces, siendo que llevábamos casi un año juntos. ¡Pero yo no lo quería así! Y sabía que Sam tampoco, además, nuestra relación era quizá una de las cosas más importantes que me habían ocurrido y no quería arruinarlo por el estúpido deseo adolescente que crecía cada día, haciéndose más incontrolable.

-Tienes que controlarte, Fenton- me dije, no sé si aún consciente. –Es lo más difícil pero lo correcto.

Y la pesadilla volvió a mí, horripilante y tangible, justo como la primera vez. Y tuvo las mismas consecuencias: el corazón acelerado, la respiración entrecortada, el vacío en medio del pecho. Afortunadamente me despertó solo minutos antes de que sonara el despertador y me dio la oportunidad de llegar inusualmente a tiempo a la escuela. Minutos antes de que sonara la campana para el primer periodo, aparecieron Sam y Valerie en el fondo del pasillo caminando hacia mi dirección, discutiendo algo que tenía a ambas sumamente interesadas y divertidas, pues reían conforme avanzaban. Se detuvieron cuando estuvieron frente a mí.

-Hola chicas- saludé, intentando ser cortés con ambas. La reacción de Valerie a mi decisión por Sam había sido increíblemente positiva pero aún sabía que se sentía incómoda, y no quería presionar nuestra nueva amistad.

-Buenos días, Danny- dijeron a coro, sonó gracioso.

-¿Qué tanto discutían?- me aventuré a preguntar, solo para hablar de algo.

-Le explicaba a Valerie algunas de las respuestas del examen, ya que no lo tomamos el mismo día solo pudimos discutirlo hasta hoy.

-Exacto. Y Sam acaba de hacerme saber que tuve 3 respuestas incorrectas en la prueba de biología.- Era la única clase que Valerie no tomaba con nosotros en el mismo horario.

-¿Y eso te causa gracia?- le pregunté. Reprobar un examen definitivamente no era divertido.

-No, me causa gracia saber que soy la que menos respuestas incorrectas tuvo en el examen.

-Por ejemplo…- le incité a continuar.

-Bien Danny, dime tu respuesta a la pregunta 10.

-Eh…no recuerdo muy bien cuál era esa pregunta.

-"¿Cuál de las siguientes especies de flora puede soportar temperaturas inferiores al cero absoluto?"- citó Sam la pregunta exacta del examen.

-Respondí "C"- confesé. No muy seguro de mí mismo.

-No Danny, la respuesta era "B"- explicó Sam, no muy sorprendida –_Galanthus Nivalis_. Planta herbácea natural de Europa y África que en ocasiones florece entre la nieve.- Aunque la respuesta parecía ser una definición completa de diccionario, no me sorprendió. El fuerte de Sam eran Biología y Literatura, el de Tucker las ciencias exactas y el de Valerie las pruebas físicas. El mío era…bueno…ninguno en realidad, a duras penas me la llevaba bien con los libros.

-Bueno, al menos tienes otras 19 posibilidades de respuestas correctas, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Valerie, intentando sonar positiva. Yo no estaba seguro más que de 7 respuestas correctas. Los tres nos reímos después de mi suspiro de derrota.

Las risas se detuvieron cuando el conocido vapor azul brotó de mi boca al mismo tiempo que dos detectores de fantasmas se activaron. Ambas dirigieron su mano a la fuente del sonido: Valerie a uno de sus pendientes, Sam al dije del collar que llevaba sobre el cuello. Había sido idea de mi papá proporcionarle a todos mis amigos algún detector de fantasmas, en caso de que se presentara algún ataque, fue idea de mi mamá que fuera algo ligero que todos pudieran llevar todo el tiempo a cualquier lugar, y fue idea de mi hermana que fuera algún accesorio que no llamara la atención. Las mujeres recibieron una especie de joyería y los chicos algún reloj o manilla, el diseño era mi emblema de fantasma.

Los últimos meses habíamos practicado por precaución, pero no habíamos recibido ningún ataque en concreto, fue por eso que los tres nos sorprendimos de sobremanera al escuchar la alerta. Intercambiamos miradas y supimos que hacer, busqué en mi casillero los comunicadores y los repartí. Valerie y yo iríamos para un ataque frontal mientras Sam buscaba a los demás y preparaba un equipo de segundo ataque, o bien, un equipo de contingencia. Entonces mi novia y yo intercambiamos una mirada angustiosa antes de emprender camino.

"_¿Sabes lo mucho que me angustia pensar en que tú podrías no regresar de una batalla?"_

Sus palabras hicieron eco instantáneo en mi cabeza. –Ten cuidado- pedimos al unísono, sonreímos y nos separamos.

Me transformé, inquieto por los ojos curiosos que estaban sobre mí, aún me costaba acostumbrarme a compartir el secreto de mi alter ego con el mundo pero la situación ameritaba: el vapor azul emergió de nuevo. Atravesé el techo y el cielo parecía tener su usual color azul (cuando un fantasma aparece, el ambiente se torna más oscuro), me mantuve pendiente a cualquier cambio, incluso en la densidad del aire.

-Tienes algo, ¿Val?

-_Nada de nada, Danny. Revisaré el lado este de la escuela._

-¿Sam?

-_Todos están en los salones, Tucker y tus padres están en camino._

-Bien, estén pendientes, esto no me gusta.

Como si se tratase de un presagio dicho por una bruja, la tierra tembló y el cielo se volvió grisáceo. Emergieron del suelo retoños de flores protegidos por una enredadera llena de espinas. Tragué saliva y sentí el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Mi pesadilla había dado inicio.

-Eh…¿Valerie?

-_¿Sí, Danny?_

-Tienes que venir a la puerta principal, no demorará mucho en aparecer.

_-¿Necesitas algo, Danny?_- preguntó Sam, pendiente de nuestra conversación.

-¡No!- grité instantáneamente. –Mejor quédate dentro, ¿está bien?

Las manos comenzaron a temblarme y de no estar flotando seguramente ya me habría desplomado en el suelo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué justamente _él_? La parte final de mi sueño era lo único en lo que podía pensar, incluso el que Valerie hubiese llegado y tratara de llamar mi atención era un factor menor. Si todo sucedía como en mi sueño, iba a perder a Sam al final del día.

-Valerie. ¿Sabes a quien nos vamos a enfrentar?- pregunté. Pidiéndole que al igual que yo apagara el comunicador por un instante.

-Para ser sincera, no lo recuerdo muy bien. ¿Es el fantasma vegetal?

-Se llama Undergrowth, se regenera con rapidez, no importa cuántas veces lo cortes ni de donde lo derrumbes, siempre se levantará. Tienes que atacar de forma veloz y constante.

-Somos dos contra uno, Danny- me alentó –Podremos vencerlo con facilidad.

-No te confíes. La única forma de vencerlo es con el frío. Si ves que no puedes con él y tienes la oportunidad, quiero que te retires y vayas a proteger a los demás. ¿Entendido?

-Muy bien. Danny… ¿hay alguna razón en especial para que quieras que los demás no se enteren de esto?- cuestionó preocupada. Seguramente mi expresión ausente no era muy optimista. –Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Suspiré. Si quería que Valerie fuera una amiga incondicional, debía empezarle a confesarle ese tipo de cosas. –No es por todos, Val. Es por Sam. La primera vez que él atacó, la convirtió en su sirviente y la puso en mi contra. No es realmente un problema que carezca de solución.

-Entonces, ¿por qué luces tan estresado?

-Ayer Sam me confesó que realmente le teme a este fantasma, que no quiere volver a convertirse en la sirviente despiadada que fue entonces. Quiero mantenerla lo más lejos posible.

-Pero dijiste que tiene solución. Me aventuraré a decir que ese no es tu verdadero motivo.

-Me descubriste- salió una risa entristecida. –Supongo que supiste que hace dos días me desmayé en el pasillo de la escuela. Bien, fue a causa de una pesadilla, parece ser el tipo de escenario en el que Undergrowth atacaría, y al final de mi pesadilla, Sam termina en mis brazos sin vida.- Señalé la selva que crecía frente a nosotros. -Valerie, ésta es mi pesadilla.

Contuvo un grito, pareció meditar mis palabras por un segundo, absorta. –Te prometo…que haré lo posible por evitar eso.- Afirmó decidida. –No importa lo que cueste, no vamos a dejar que tu pesadilla se haga realidad, jamás.

-Gracias, Val.- Sonrió y ambos encendimos el comunicador de nuevo.

Estaba impaciente, la inactividad me carcomía los nervios y no me molesté en esperar al fantasma para ya tener mis manos preparando energía de congelación. No le daría una mínima oportunidad de atacar, no dejaría que diera si quiera un suspiro, y la posición agresiva de Valerie me dijo que ella pensaba lo mismo.

Finalmente emergió en medio de la selva creciente, se tensaron los músculos de mi espalda, apreté los dientes con fuerza e inspiré fuerte recolectando la mayor cantidad de aire posible. Se alzó en medio de un rugido, logrando que el ya de por si acelerado crecimiento de las plantas se incrementaran. La ira en mi cabeza aumentó.

-Danny Phantom- llamó. –También estaba esperando verte de nuevo.

-Acabemos con esto, ensalada gigante- mi voz destilaba odio.

Pareció acceder a mi propuesta. De forma inmediata lanzó lianas para atraparnos, de las cuales Valerie se deshizo con facilidad abriéndome paso hacia el enorme fantasma verde. La energía de mis manos pareció tomar conciencia y disparare por sí misma, con furia. El fantasma se congeló por escasos segundos, me creí victorioso, listo para deshacerme de su forma, pero el hielo se derritió y una escalofriante sonrisa se apoderó del sujeto.

-Buen intento, humano.- Me dijo. –Pero ya venía preparado para eso.

Botones blancos emergieron sobre él, e influenciados por la energía fantasma, soltaban un vapor blanco, parecía ser frío.

-¿_Galanthus Nivalis_?- preguntó Valerie.

-_Galanthus Nivalis_.- concedí.

-Campanillas de Nieve- aclaró Undergrowht. –Una de tantas especies que sobreviven a los fríos extremos del mundo. Conociendo tus intenciones y la forma de atacarme, me preparé para este encuentro.

-Mientras tenga esas plantas con él, no podrás atacarlo con frío.

-Seguramente también cubrió sus raíces con eso.- Bien, el sujeto era listo, grave problema para mí. –No queda más que un ataque frontal.

-Esa opción me agrada.- Val sonrió maliciosa.

Pero el ataque frontal no funcionó. Sin importar cuántas plantas derribáramos, siempre aparecían más. Estábamos agotados.

-Sammy, ¿qué pasó con los demás?

-_Tucker acaba de llegar, tus padres están en las afueras de la ciudad, están evacuando a algunas personas._

-Entonces son dos menos.

-_Y Jazz no podría llegar a tiempo. Voy a salir._

-Sam, ¡no! Por favor, quédate dentro.

-_No Danny, voy a salir a ayudarte y punto. No sé de qué se trata, no sé porqué lo estás ocultando pero no me quedaré aquí como si nada._

-¿Tucker? ¿Ya estás ahí?

-_Aquí estoy amigo, ¿qué necesitas?_

-No dejes salir a Sam por ningún motivo.

_-¿¡Qué!? No me puedes hacer esto, Danny.- _De verdad sonaba molesta. –_Tucker quítate._

-_No, Sam. No voy a dejar qué… ¡ay! Eso dolió._

-Tucker, ¿qué pasó?

-_Sam me golpeó. Va a la salida._

-Demonios.

No pensé en nada excepto en llegar a la puerta de la escuela lo más rápido posible, al descender la vi atónita ante la imagen del enorme fantasma verde en medio de la selva, jamás la había visto ser presa del pánico. El fantasma se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-_La flor del jardín_.- Nombró.

Sam retrocedió un paso, sin cambiar la expresión aterrada de su rostro. La arrastré hasta un salón vacío, ensimismada.

-Sam, ¿estás bien?- sin respuesta. –Sam. ¡Sam escúchame!- volvió en sí. -¿Entiendes ahora por qué quiero que te quedes dentro? No importa lo que escuches, quédate aquí.

-Sí…es decir, ¡no!, ¿estás loco?

-Quizá, pero loco por ti y esa es la razón para que te quedes aquí. No salgas.

Fue mi advertencia y salí de nuevo. Entonces Valerie y Tucker intentaban abrirse paso hasta las raíces de Undergrowth destruyendo todo con rayos plasma. Ayudé en el proceso.

-Eso no sonó bien.- Dijo Tucker. -¿Cómo está ella?

-Obstinada- respondí. –Pero bien. Terminemos con esto.

- El hombre es la única creatura que consume sin producir- expresó el fantasma con voz victoriosa. –La última vez intenté convertirlo en un ser productivo, regresarlo a su estado primitivo con la naturaleza, pero no cometeré ese error dos veces.

-Tú único error fue regresar a mi pueblo.- refuté, más preocupado que enojado.

-Usaré a tu pueblo y a su gente como abono.- Rió con desdén. –Eso nos dará a mí y a mis niños mayor fuerza para invadir la tierra en menor tiempo. Ya no necesitaré humanos endebles que se hagan cargo de nosotros. Aunque podría usar de nuevo a _la flor_…

-¡¡No vas a ponerle una rama encima!!- exclamé furioso. –No voy a permitirlo.

Un grito me interrumpió: Valerie había sido atrapada por las lianas y fue arrastrada raíces abajo, sin oportunidad de rescatarla. Lo mismo pasó con Tucker, distraído por el grito de nuestra amiga, y antes de poder reaccionar, un par de lianas revestidas con Campanillas de nieve ya venían en mi dirección. Undergrowth se estaba moviendo con rapidez y no me dio mucho tiempo para escapar, las lianas me atraparon con prontitud.

Y cuando ya me creí perdido, una de las lianas se rompió. Bajé la vista y Sam estaba apuntando con un arma de ectoplasma que aún soltaba humo.

-Sammy, regresa dentro.- Susurré por el comunicador.

-No lo creo, Danny. Lo siento.- Respondió, sonriente. -¡Suéltalo ahora!- le gritó a Undergrowgth, de inmediato supe que estaba inquieta, asustada.

-Me temo que no podré hacerlo. Aunque, si piensas que puede tener un mejor uso, lo dejaré vivo para ti.

-¡¡Te dije que la dejaras a ella fuera de esto!!

-¡Silencio!- una nueva rama se extendió por mi cuello y apretó con fuerza, fui perdiendo fuerza con velocidad. Miré a Sam, ahora atrapada por una liana propia, sin oponer resistencia. Me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sonrió.

Esa fue la última imagen antes de caer inconsciente.

O muerto. La verdad no lo sabía con certeza.

En medio de la oscuridad me esforcé por encontrar una solución a la inmunidad de Undergrowth, pudiera usarla o no. Estaba preparado para mis ataques de congelación, tenía control absoluto sobre el espacio aéreo y ni decir del terrestre. Pronto las raíces y ramas crecerían, conforme los humanos –con más relevancia: mis amigos- eran devorados para dar vida a la flora. La única opción era llegar hasta el fantasma y deshacer su escudo de Campanillas, así podría derrotarlo igual que la última vez. Y en caso de no poder deshacerme de los botones blancos, siempre podría acercarme y atraparlo con el termo…si tuviera uno.

Desperté –aparentemente- y la imagen era la misma que la de mi pesadilla. Un espacio oscuro cubierto de ramas y niebla, solo esperaba no tener que llegar a la escena final. Para mi sorpresa, no tenía ningún tipo de ataduras, o flores que absorbieran mi energía fantasma, podía moverme con libertad. Comprobé que todo en mí estuviera bien y así era, incluso podía congelar cosas. Esperaba que al menos algo hubiese bloqueado ese poder. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Me aterré. Se apoderó de mí una esencia de vainilla y rosas. Pero ella no apareció, fue Undergrowth quien llegó a mi encuentro.

-Te he dejado con vida porque aún creo que puedes ser útil en mi nuevo jardín- espetó. –Y no intentes congelar a mis flores de nuevo, impediré que suceda.

-¿Cómo evitarás que no te haga paleta de hiedra?

-No podrás vencerme si no puedes generar hielo, ¿verdad?- No entendí a qué se refería, ¿cómo haría eso si ahora mismo yo tenía todas mis habilidades conmigo? –Lo dejo en tus manos, hija.

Ay no. Eso no era en definitiva nada bueno.

Escuché una risa histérica, me era ajena pero reconocí el tono de inmediato. Y sumado al olor que me era tan familiar, la única cosa que podía esperar apareció ante mis ojos: mi novia.

-Hola, Danny.- su tono era calmado. –Ya sabes lo que voy a pedirte así que no lo hagas más difícil.

-No puedo.- Suspiró resignada y se hundió en la maleza del suelo. Escaneé con la mirada el lugar y no la encontré.

Sentí entonces un peso sobre mi espalda, luego sus brazos se extendieron por mi pecho. -Oh vamos, sí aceptas, tú y yo seríamos los únicos humanos sobre la faz de la tierra.- Estaba hablando a mi oído, muy cerca, muy…difícil de soportar. -¿No es una idea atractiva?

Increíblemente tentadora. –No me parece una buena idea.

-Eso creí.- desapareció de nuevo.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? ¿Para qué te envió Undegrowth?

-Cuando mi padre se conectó conmigo obtuvo toda la información que hay en mí.- Hablaba, aún sin aparecer. –Mi familia, mis amigos…tú. Y tus habilidades. Tus ataques. Tus debilidades.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-Descubrió tu debilidad, la forma de hacerte sucumbir, de inhibir aquello que podría derrotarlo nuevamente.- Emergió de la maleza y sonrió. –Yo.

-N-no te entiendo.

-Aún continúo siendo humana, Danny, y en este cuerpo aún está todo aquello que siente mi versión no-vegetal. Eso significa…- se acercó con velocidad y me acorraló contra un muro que me había pasado desapercibido. -…que tú te sientes de la misma forma conmigo.

No podía ir más lejos, definitivamente no iría más lejos. Iba a ponerle fin a todo ahora mismo. Preparé la energía de congelación en mis manos, no quería usarla contra ella pero no me dejaba opción. Cuando me vio preparado, sonrió e hizo que algunas ramas sujetaran mis brazos contra el muro, eso no iba a detenerme.

Entonces presionó su cuerpo contra el mío. Me sentí estremecer de pies a cabeza, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y puso una rodilla en medio de mis piernas. La energía de mis manos se desvaneció y por más que lo intentara, no podía concentrar el frío de nuevo. Ahora entendía a lo que Undergrowth se refería con "no poder generar hielo". No pensé que mí…_deseo_ por ella se convirtiera en un antídoto a mis poderes.

-No me vas a decir que esto no es agradable.- Maldición, sí era agradable.

Entonces comprendí que estaba despierto, mis sueños generalmente no eran así. –Hay…muchas razones por las que podría decirte que no.

Tragué saliva y sentí que una oleada de calor me devoraba. –Piénsalo por un momento- realmente hablaba como la Sam que yo conocía -¿De verdad crees que nuestra solución ecológica es radical? La raza humana simplemente ha desperdiciado la Tierra y podremos hacer cosas maravillosas con un mundo nuevo.

Definitivamente no estaba muerto. Dudaba mucho que el cielo, el infierno, el purgatorio o lo que sea que hubiese más allá, se pareciera a esto. –Siempre dijiste que valorabas la vida, que teníamos que ser conscientes de ella y apreciarla.

-Para eso te conservo a ti- presionó un poco más su rodilla contra mí –Tú y yo nos encargaremos de la nueva vida.

Wow, todo claro ahora. Y no es que la idea me desagradara…quiero decir…había pensado ya en _ese_ momento algunas veces…y, esperen…¿qué estaba diciendo? Las ideas se confundieron en mi cabeza, sus labios a centímetros de los míos no hacían más fáciles las cosas y no tenía ningún punto sobre el cual concentrarme y evitar la _tentación_. ¿Cuándo había visto su busto tan al descubierto y tan cerca?

_¡Concéntrate!_

-Sam, de verdad, no quiero hacerte daño.

Se rió. –Eso ha estado claro desde el principio. ¿Por qué crees que estoy yo aquí en vez de mi padre?

-No quiero que _eso_ suceda así.

-Siempre puedo obligarte.

Me besó. No como nuestro primer beso, no como el beso sobre el sillón. Era algo completamente distinto…más intenso. Si lo veía en retrospectiva, cualquier beso anterior era torpe, tímido e inexperto. Mis intentos por concentrarme colapsaron unos tras otro, me sentí tan adherido al sabor de sus labios que no hice pausas al respirar con la esperanza de no dejar escapar nada. Sonrió victoriosa, aún sin dejar de besarme. Escuché un chasquido de dedos e instantáneamente las ramas que me tenían prisionero, me liberaron. Convertí mis brazos en esposas alrededor de su cintura, retiró su rodilla y me haló hacia el suelo.

¡Al diablo! No podía pensar entonces en otra cosa que no fuera ella y simplemente me dejé llevar. Absorto por el roce a fuego de su cuerpo contra el mío importó muy poco que Sam fuera ella misma, se sentía como ella y en esta ocasión no iba a detenerme: me retiré de sus labios para besar su mejilla y bajar hasta su cuello, su espalda se arqueó bajo mi peso y me sentí valiente.

Pero algo inesperado ocurrió después: cuando ella gimió, por primera vez bajo mi influencia y por el motivo por el que yo realmente desearía oírla gemir, en mi cabeza una frase hizo eco:

_Si vuelve a ocurrir, tú no dudarás en hacer lo correcto, me incluya a mí o no._

Abrí los ojos, y entonces fui consciente de mí mismo y de la obligación que tenía. Dejé de besarla y pareció inquietarse cuando me levanté. Su expresión cambió por una de enojo, se elevó ayudada por las ramas y no dudó en empezar un ataque contra mí. Antes de que llegara hasta mi posición, concentré mi mente en el único propósito de recuperar la energía de hielo, y cuando sentí el cosquilleo en mis manos, supe que lo había logrado.

Levanté el rostro y miré a mi chica de frente. –Lo siento.

Cuando estuvo cerca, la abracé de nuevo, con fuerza, impidiendo que se moviera. Congelé la rama de vid mental que estaba aferrada a su cuello y comencé a halarla para arrancarla de ella. Pero no cedía y Sam comenzó a quejarse por el dolor. Y más que el sonido desgarrador de sus gritos en mi tímpano, estaba el dolor de estarla lastimando.

La vid mental desaparecía cuando lo hacía su fuente, por eso las personas no sintieron cuando fue arrancada de ellas. Pero ahora no tenía cómo llegar a la fuente: Sam me seguiría de todos modos y Undergrowth lo sabría todo de antemano. Arrancar la fuerte de forma "incorrecta" debía ocasionar un dolor similar a una fractura o una quemadura en la piel…pero yo era el causante del dolor, y no pude evitar llorar cuando la vid cedió y Sam cayó inconsciente sobre mi hombro.

La llamé repetidas veces pero no contestó, era similar a la última escena de mi pesadilla. Solo que ahora era más tortuoso porque era consciente de mi papel en el hecho. "Destrozado" era el término humano que probablemente describía mi estado, aunque esa palabra no abarcaba el sentimiento en su totalidad, de las muchas veces que me había sentido derrotado, esta se llevaba uno de los primeros lugares. Mi corazón se sintió aplastado por la angustia y el llanto quebró silencioso.

La deposité sobre la hierba y retiré un poco de cabello de su rostro. Lucía pacífica, como en medio de un sueño. Me sentí desolado, miserable. Con los ojos y los puños apretados, solo podía pensar en una cosa: venganza. Desahogaría toda mi furia y frustración contra aquel ser vil que me había arrebatado a Sam.

Alguien suspiró, profundo. Abrí los ojos y noté como el pecho de Sam ascendía y descendía a un intervalo regular: respiraba. Estaba durmiendo. Y aunque eso me devolvió el alma al cuerpo, aumentó el deseo de venganza. Si Sam no había despertado cuando la llamé en un principio, significaba que no lo haría hasta derrotar a la fuente de su mal, y mi teoría la soportaba el hecho de que ella continuara vestida como la sirviente del fantasma vegetal aún cuando la vid mental no estaba conectada a ella.

Mi bella durmiente, en el más literal de los sentidos: si no rompía el hechizo, jamás abriría los ojos de nuevo.

Apreté los dientes y casi rechinaron al contacto: mi amada estaba inconsciente, mis amigos en peligro mortal, había ya desperdiciado quién sabe qué cantidad de tiempo y el fantasma era inmune a todos mis ataques. No era en definitiva un buen panorama. Emprendí vuelo, encolerizado, intentando pensar en todas las formas posibles de vencer a Undergrowth sin terminar muerto en el proceso. Me concentré en mi única debilidad: estaba solo y desesperado, eso tendría que serle de ventaja a mi enemigo, jactándose de que el único quien podría impedir sus planes estaba en las peores condiciones imaginables.

"_No quiero sonar pesimista pero cuando llegue el momento, sabrás qué hacer."_

Error. No sabía qué demonios hacer. La sola idea de caer derrotado ante el gris panorama logró que detuviera el vuelo y descendiera a tierra, escondiéndome tras una de las paredes de la escuela, sentado en el piso, la cabeza entre las manos, el corazón destazado y la angustia atorada en la garganta. Así, en una imagen de mí mismo tan patética y absurda, fue donde comencé a contar esta historia.

Pero no terminó allí, no sé si para bien.

-Piensa, Phantom. Debe haber algo que pueda hacerse.- Intenté concentrarme, pero las imágenes de cada uno de mis amigos siendo devorados por las plantas me bloqueó la mente. Lo único diferente en lo que podía pensar era en ese estúpido examen de Biología sobre flora que…tenía una pregunta relacionada a un herbicida que era efectivo contra cualquier clase de planta sin importar la condición climática. Wow, realmente había aprendido algo.

Probablemente los exámenes estarían ya calificados sobre el escritorio de la maestra, tendría entonces que buscar el de aquella persona con la calificación más alta y rogar porque la pequeña idea que en mi cabeza estaba naciendo, surtiera efecto. Atravesé la pared y crucé el pasillo a toda velocidad, era espeluznante atravesar la escuela en medio de su helada soledad, la piel se me erizó y tuve que concentrarme más de la cuenta para no perder de vista mi objetivo. El laboratorio de biología estaba intacto, creo incluso que demasiado limpio para mi gusto, incluso el olor a desinfectante hizo picar mi nariz; los exámenes no estaban sobre el escritorio pero sí en una de las gavetas, los inspeccioné rápidamente pero pronto sentí curiosidad por relacionar las notas con los nombres de los autores. Vaya momento para querer hacer eso.

Bueno, probablemente Paulina no reconocería la diferencia entre su "D" una "B" decente, mientras que Dash podría agregar una reluciente "D-" a su impecable colección, no me sorprendía el hecho de su compatibilidad incluso en las malas notas. Valerie había obtenido una "B-", me alegré por ella, mientras me reí de Tucker por su "C+", él daba crédito a una muy merecida 'nota más alta'. Cuando vi mi nombre en la parte superior de una hoja, tapé la nota sin siquiera mirarla, me daba pavor. Le ignoré y encontré la "A+" que buscaba: Sam Manson. ¿Por qué no me sorprendía?

Entre las 20 preguntas de múltiple respuesta encontré en el número 15 aquella que podría darme una esperanza: "______ es el nombre de la sustancia química que funciona como herbicida siendo ajeno a las condiciones climáticas del suelo o aire." Vi la respuesta marcada y en seguida supe que, además de haber reprobado otra pregunta y probablemente el examen completo, era algo que podía hacerse. Obviamente no sin ayuda.

Saqué mi celular y oprimí uno de los primeros marcados rápidos.

-¿Mamá? ¿Dónde y qué tan rápido puedo conseguir grandes cantidades de glifosato?

_-Danny, cariño. ¿Está todo bien? No podemos entrar a la ciudad, todo está bloqueado._

-Tengo algunas dificultades pero nada mayor. Necesito tu ayuda. Lo del glifosato es en serio.

_-Podrías intentar en los laboratorios Axion, pero no podemos asegurar nada._

-Al menos he de intentarlo.

_-Veremos si…espera un momento-_ cayó y escuché que mi padre murmuraba algo _–Tu padre dice que en Axion han estado trabajando en un derivado artificial del glifosato, ¿será útil?_

-Dímelo tú, eres la científica.

Vaciló un poco, esperar me estaba deshaciendo pero no podía darme el lujo de entrar en desesperación. _–Supongo que sí-_ dijo aún dudosa –_en ese lugar trabajan en proyectos científicos y anti-fantasmas, ¿verdad? Quizá si pueda serte útil._

-Muchas gracias. Y máma…

_-¿Si, cariño?_

-Los quiero a ambos.

_-Nosotros también te queremos, hijo. Buena suerte._

-Gracias.

Parecía una despedida porque ciertamente lo era: si no funcionaba y todo terminaba mal, esa sería probablemente la última vez que intercambiaría palabras con mi mamá, y lamentaba no haber podido cruzar comentarios con mi padre. Desde esa perspectiva, no podía darme el lujo de perder la esperanza. El siguiente inconveniente era lograr llegar hasta Axion sin que Undergrowth se enterara, cosa difícil con su control absoluto sobre el pueblo. Probablemente la única alternativa sería bajo tierra pero quizá sus raíces me darían cacería, y ese era un problema menor comparado con el daño que sus plantas podrían hacerme en el aire. Visto desde esa manera, era mejor arriesgarse a andar bajo las alcantarillas. Tomé un mapa de la ciudad del salón de Ciencias Sociales –volar era una cosa, moverte bajo la ciudad otra- y me introduje por el desagüe del gimnasio. Sí, no era una experiencia agradable.

La travesía comenzó sin mayor dificultad, avancé más de la mitad del camino sin enfrentarme a ningún tipo de planta hasta que, desde un punto invisible sobre mi cabeza en el exterior el fantasma vegetal gritó: "¡No importa lo que intentes, fantasma! ¡No dará resultado conmigo!"

Justo entonces raíces espinosas llegaron a mi encuentro y a pesar de usar mi intangibilidad con ellas, lograron ocasionarme un par de heridas y raspaduras, incluso una de ellas rasgó un poco de mi traje sobre el hombro, pero a pesar del dolor y del deseo de arremeter con ellas, me enfoqué en el único propósito de llegar a Axion sin perder más del tiempo debido. Aunque he de confesar que luchar contra esas raíces pudiese haber sido algo no productivo: tal y como lo había sospechado, estaban cubiertas por campanillas de nieve. Maldita la hora en que esas plantas dieron nacimiento en el mundo.

Según el mapa estaba justo bajo el tercer panel de los laboratorios, al ascender me topé con una habitación oscura y al iluminarla, era una selva en un pequeño cuarto gris. Bajo una espesa capa de maleza en la pared, había un directorio que describía las diferentes actividades llevadas a cabo en los paneles del primer piso. Según la libreta, la investigación que yo estaba buscando estaba ubicada en el panel 23. Atravesé a toda velocidad las paredes hasta el panel –el sistema de seguridad había caído junto con la energía-, y en medio de la habitación, había un enorme recipiente con la palabra "Exto-solfato" en la etiqueta que la rodeaba.

La sustancia era de un color azul, en realidad era un líquido transparente que irradiaba azul. Tenía un aspecto gelatinoso pero lo cierto es que podría pasar por agua al tacto. En el armario del fondo había una especie de soplador para colgar en la espalda, sería perfecto para llevar un poco de la sustancia conmigo. Llené el dispensador y lo probé en las enredaderas de la ventana, cedieron sin ningún problema en cuanto unas cuantas gotas de líquido las tocaron. Eso era una buena señal.

Cuando salí de Axion, en el camino de vuelta a la escuela había una gran cantidad de personas en el suelo, víctimas de la vid mental. El paisaje de desesperanza solo logró que aumentara la velocidad de vuelo. Llegué, y el fantasma se encontraba omnipotente en el mismo lugar en el que había surgido, lucía una sonrisa de victoria.

-No debió haber sido sencillo derrotar a mi hija- espetó sin deshacer la sonrisa. –Qué voluble es el ser humano.

-Hacer lo correcto no representa debilidad alguna- protesté. –Se requiere más fuerza de la que tú y tus apestosas plantas tienen para luchar contra mí.

-Oh, una declaración de guerra. Veremos si el humano puede jugar conmigo.

Para mi sorpresa, no envió contra mí a sus cactus gigantes como en la primera ocasión, fue él mismo quien atacó. Aparentemente el rey de la naturaleza había bajado de su trono para actuar por manos propias. Esquivé un par de ataques y rompí/congelé un par de ramas. Me estaba costando trabajo resistir sus ataques sin descanso así que finalmente asesté un golpe contra su cabeza y mientras se regeneraba, disparé el exto-solfato sobre su tronco cubierto de campanillas.

El fantasma rio con desdén. –El hecho de un herbicida es un buen intento, niño. Pero no funcionará conmigo.

-No te apunté a ti.- Corregí. Sabía de antemano que un poco de herbicida no le haría daño, pero definitivamente sería corrosivo para sus pequeñas protectoras. Una vez deshecha su barrera, yo podría atacar.

Se pasmó en cuanto las pequeñas flores blancas se marchitaron al contacto con el líquido azulado. De su garganta brotó un grito iracundo que era la rabia de la derrota. Se lanzó contra mí con furia y sonreí ante la idea de un último ataque desesperado contra mí.

Mi sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto petrificado de maldad y agonía, desaté toda la furia contenida en los rayos de frío que lancé contra él, sintiendo el placer de la venganza realizada. Tácito en medio del hielo, pude sentir sus ojos intentando indagar en lo más profundo de mi alma, sentí el mismo escozor solo presente en mis pesadillas, y sentí miedo de Undergrowth, como jamás lo había sentido antes. ¿Había sido él, el causante físico de mis pesadillas? Creo que, además de ser algo difícil de averiguar, era algo que prefería no conocer.

Apreté los ojos e intenté deshacerme del miedo. Lancé un par de rayos plasma a su cabeza y brazos y los trozos cayeron sobre la hierba. Aún así, intranquilo, deshice los enormes trozos de planta congelada en pequeños pedacitos de nada, sintiendo que cada mísero ataque era un nuevo dolor para el fantasma. Creo que mi ira se vio satisfecha, regresé al suelo y entonces pude sentir el ardor de las heridas ocasionadas por las espinas. Pero no tenía momento para adolecer.

En cuanto el fantasma se redujo a nada, pude ver a mis amigos en el suelo, despertando de su inconsciencia. En general lucían bien, pero al acercarme, noté que Valerie tenía un par de heridas más graves en una pierna y un brazo, Tucker le servía como muleta para ayudarle a caminar. Me sentí terrible, esta pelea era mía y ellos habían tenido que pagar algunas de las consecuencias, intenté disculparme pero ambos me interrumpieron afirmando que yo no debía siempre cargar con la responsabilidad, éramos una especie de equipo y estas cosas las ganábamos o perdíamos todos por igual. Fue algo aliciente, pero no dejé de sentir que la falta recaía en mis hombros. Observando los alrededores, contabilicé al menos unas 30 personas más que despertaban del sueño, entre ellos algunos estudiantes, había solucionado el problema justo a tiempo.

Lo siguiente tuve que hacerlo con ellos, a paso lento, pues de otra forma la debilidad me invadiría y saldría corriendo a esconderme en un cuarto oscuro para no salir jamás: ir a buscar a Sam. Pasé saliva con fuerza cuando llegamos al sitio donde yo la había visto por última vez, la maleza apenas se estaba reduciendo y ella era visible en medio de la cama de hojas en la que la había dejado. Aún conservaba ese gesto pacífico en el rostro.

El dolor físico se fue de forma inmediata cuando recordé el dolor de mi interior.

La tomé en brazos y susurré su nombre repetidas veces, no funcionó. No despertó incluso cuando agité uno de sus brazos con brusquedad. Me sentí derrotado, porque a pesar de haber roto el hechizo, mi bella durmiente no había despertado.

-No me hagas esto- dije conteniendo las lágrimas. –Te dije que no podía vivir sin ti.

-Danny…- Valerie llamó. –Deja de torturarte, no es culpa de nadie…Y nadie ha dicho tampoco que Sam no vaya a despertar.

-Y que tal si…- dijo Tucker también a mis espaldas.

-No te atrevas, Tucker.- Le pidió Val a modo de regaño.

-¿Por qué no intentas lo de la bella durmien…?- el comentario se interrumpió, quizá a manos de Valerie.

-Me encantaría que intentaras lo de la bella durmiente- dijo una voz en susurro entre mi pecho. –Debiste probar hace horas.

-¡Sam!- La moví justo para poder ver su rostro, cual si fuera un bebé en mis brazos. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Todo en orden, solo un poco cansada. Me alegra que estés bien.- Sonrió y devolví el gesto…luego su sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto de preocupación. –Ay no.- me dijo sonrojándose. –Yo…y tú…No lo hice, ¿verdad?

-Sí lo hiciste.- Respondí nervioso, intentando mantener fija la sonrisa. Estaba claro que ambos estábamos pensando en cuando ella…bueno…_cuando ella me tentó_.

-¡Le dices a alguien y eres hombre muerto!

-Prometo no decir una palabra.

-Danny, deberías llevarla a casa.- Repuso Valerie con tono maternal.

-Sí, tienes razón.- Luego hablé a Sam: -¿Puedes caminar?

-Sinceramente, no.

La acuné en mis brazos colocándome de pie, mientras los chicos y yo intentábamos ponernos de acuerdo en quien daría toda la información correspondiente a las personas correspondientes –cargo que recayó en Tucker- ella contemplaba con detenimiento su aspecto actual: continuaba…sin ser ella misma, por decirlo de alguna manera. Volé, no a gran velocidad pues quizá no sería cómodo, y mantuvimos silencio absoluto hasta que llegamos a su casa y atravesé el techo de su habitación. Se negó a que la dejara en cama y se puso de pie no con mucha fuerza. Tenía un gesto frío en el rostro.

-¿Puedes salir un momento?- me pidió. –Quiero cambiarme.

-Por supuesto.

Sin protestas salí de la habitación y regresé a mi forma humana cuando me recosté sobre la pared junto a la puerta cerrada. Justo como pensé, las pequeñas heridas se mantuvieron exclusivas para mi lado fantasma…pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la actitud de mi novia. Estaba claro que algo le perturbaba y yo desconocía por completo lo que era, eso me preocupaba. Pensé en multiplicidad de opciones durante el tiempo que me mantuve inmóvil esperando, la más aterradora fue pensar en que ella terminaría conmigo argumentando que ese tipo de peligros no hacía beneficio alguno a nuestra relación. Descarté de inmediato esa posibilidad, entonces comencé a pensar en el contraste de emociones que Sam había sufrido: justo al despertar, era la chica alegre y sarcástica de siempre, ahora parecía…absorta.

-¿Danny?- me llamó y vi que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta. -¿Quisieras quedarte un rato conmigo?

-¿Está todo bien?

-Solo quiero que te quedes conmigo un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien.

Entró y yo la seguí. Usaba una ligera pijama de short y camiseta como si fuera lo más común del mundo, decidí tampoco prestarle atención. La experiencia anterior había sido lo suficientemente devastadora como para pensar en _ese tipo_ de cosas. Caminó en dirección a su cama, antes de llegar se llevó la mano a la nuca y luego la contempló como si examinara algo. Me puse a su lado y vi que en los dedos de su mano había algo de sangre.

-No es nada- dijo exteriorizando mi preocupación. –Ya está seca.

-Deberías limpiar eso.

-No creo tener fuerza suficiente. Am…Danny…¿te importaría?- señaló la pila de ropa verde sobre el suelo. Instantáneamente lancé un pequeño rayo plasma y las hice trizas. –Gracias.

-Duerme un rato.

-No quiero- expresó en voz monocorde –Tengo miedo de dormir ahora.

-Entiendo, entonces recuéstate un poco.

-Bien, pero no te irás o mueres.- Había algo de sarcasmo en ese comentario. Sonreí.

-Sí, capitana.

Se acomodó en el centro de la cama y me abrió espacio en el costado, en cuanto me recosté, ella posó su cabeza en mi pecho y la abracé, inmediatamente su aroma se apoderó de mí. Aspiraba profundo, como si necesitara aire, aunque en realidad lo que buscaba era mi colonia. "Eso me tranquiliza", me había confesado en una oportunidad.

Y a pesar de encontrarme en una escena aparentemente feliz, no podía dejar de preocuparme lo que estuviera pasando por su mente, ella no se pasmaba con facilidad.

-Sam… ¿en qué estás pensando?

-¿A parte de ti?

-Sí, aparte de mí.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Por favor, no me mantengas en incertidumbre.

-No te va a gustar.

-No me importa. Por favor, habla.

-Pensaba en…lo que sentí mientras no era yo.- Levantó la mano que tenía la manchita de sangre y la miró con determinación. –Aunque los recuerdos de ese momento están regresando con lentitud, recuerdo con precisión todo lo que sentí mientras estuve así. Y la más fuerte…es la sensación de poder.- Apretó la mano en un puño y su mirada endureció. –El poder que tenía sobre todo y todos, el poder que tuve sobre ti. Y me gustó, ser poderosa y malvada me gustó.

-Pero, Sammy, fue efecto del momento.

-No puedes asegurarlo. ¿Qué hay si es algo innato en mí?- Intenté decir algo pero no me dejó hablar. –No digas que es falso. Me preocupa el hecho de que aún disfruto de esa sensación y no quiero convertirme en eso de nuevo.

Sonaba triste, como si todo lo que estaba diciendo le ocasionara un dolor físico. Y no podía culparla, yo había pasado por lo mismo con anterioridad y sabía a lo que se refería. Quería refutar todo lo que estaba diciendo, asegurarle que todo estaba bien y que jamás pasaría de nuevo, pero no podía. El hecho de tenerla viva entre mis brazos, luego de que mi pesadilla se había convertido en una realidad tangible, mezclada con el sentimiento de culpa y con la tristeza compartida, no permitió que conjugara oraciones coherentes en mi cabeza en largos minutos.

-Sam, escucha. No puedo prometerte que no volverá a pasar, no puedo afirmar que todo estará bien pronto, pero lo estará algún día.

Rió a baja voz. –Pudiste hacerlo.- Habló con sus típicos comentarios salidos de tema.

-¿El qué?

-El hacer lo correcto.- Había una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. –Te dije que de llegar el momento sabrías que hacer, me alegra haber tenido la razón.

-Rara vez no la tienes.

-Es un buen punto.- La sonrisa volvió a desaparecer y ahora había lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿¡Qué sucede!?- dije alarmado intentando levantarme, ella lo impidió.

-Me siento…ajena a mí misma. Y angustiada, porque cuando suceda de nuevo, nada asegura que yo estaré de vuelta.

La clave fue que dijo "cuando esto suceda" no "si esto vuelve a suceder". Tragué un poco de saliva contemplando esa posibilidad, no quería repetir lo sucedido.

-Yo…te prometí protegerte e hice mi máximo por cumplirlo.- Asintió. –Te prometo hacerlo siempre.

-Eso suena bien…pero Danny.

-¿Si?

-No quiero ser un monstruo- el llanto salió –No quiero sentirme como me siento ahora de nuevo.

-¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer al respecto?

Alzó el rostro y vi una diminuta sonrisa en él. -¿Serías mi sello personal?

Mi respuesta a su petición fue una sonrisa. Sequé las lágrimas de sus mejillas y pareció adormilarse sobre mí. Besé su coronilla e intenté descansar un poco también. Por esta razón fue que afirmé que las cosas no habían quizá terminado para bien: ella estaba lastimada, confundida, y me tomaría un buen tiempo cerrar esa herida, pero no desfallecería en el intento de curarla, todo por la misma razón por la que oír su corazón latiendo me hacía ridículamente feliz: la amaba.

Y cuando eso suceda de nuevo, nada me impedirá pelear porque ella continué siendo quien es: mi querida Samantha.

**Fin.**

* * *

_"El hombre es la única creatura que consume sin producir" (George Orwell)_  
Amé esa frase :3

Me pasé de fluff y lo adoré, espero les haya gustado igual.  
Amm...con este fic vienen un par de videos trailer que hice para Jungla Urbana, les debo las url pero pueden buscarlo, mi username en youtube es el mismo pero sin los guiones.

_Darn you, Danny! Me encanta escribir desde tu perspectiva :3_

Jojo, feliz 2009.  
Les prometo pronto publicar: **Proyecto Phantom** e **Insanity** (ja, ese es nuevo 8D)

Oh sí, el monstruo también se comerá a aquellos que no dejen review .o.


End file.
